G☆PC11
is the 11th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 11th part of "Beginning Arc". In this episode where Meg's past was revealed. "Broken Past", in English dub. Plot The story continues after the defeat against Bahamut. At the rainy day where Phoenix lays in the ground, while her Cosmos Piece is darker, she mourns of her own loss and her defeat, her past is revealed. Somewere in New York, after her parents are died from car accident, she's the only to be survived. Meg is originally the leader of a group of orphans who find Jo in a river with amnesia. Since then, Meg and Jo partnered and become bounty hunters together. The other children appeared to have been adopted by a police officer. After leaving New York, they go in the Japan where Jo and Meg meeting with Sei and Amy, and then they go toward in Olympus Island. After the flashback, her Cosmos Piece is more at more darker. She laments of her fate. A other flashback before the main story begins, Regina had found a PreCloth which represents a Lionet constellation, the Precloth glows. Looking at the group including Jo, Meg, Amy and Sei. Regina comes to them, she looked to Jo, she says that Jo was chosen by the PreCloth and becoming a Precure. Jo was confused and did not understand at all about it. She explains that the Precures are girls who protects the world, and fights for love and justice. Amy compared to this system of Magical Girl style. Regina say to Jo to using her PreCloth, she pulling the chain of her PreCloth, and says "Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Cosmos!". And the transformation begins; transform into Cure Leo Minor, the three girls were surprised. Her new Cure-outfit look alike a lion. Meg starts to hysterical laughter to her, Regina get angry. She summons a Jikochuu to test Leo Minor's power. The Jikochuu attacking her, but she dodged easily from the attacks. She summons her dual magical fire guns and shot it quickly, then she using her attack "Leo Minor Blaze", to burning the Jikochuu. Regina was very impressed, and considers that she was not a human but a living weapon. While Meg was very surprised. Then, Leo Minor calls the mecha robot to drive, Django. Regina the girls were shocked where she using to using Django. Then she was driving in Django, where she had defeated the Jikochuu with the guns. This test is finished, Regina proved she had made for it, and then she leaves them. After Jo became Cure Leo Minor, inside of the volcano, where Meg and Jo in search of another PreCloth. When Meg is about to fall into the lava, Jo holds her hand to rescue her. Once in a small cave where a other tresure glows, she had found a PreCloth which represents the Phoenix constellation, Meg was very happy and she transform into Cure Phoenix, and learn to control her powers. Over time, the feelings for Meg begins to grow, while they fighting against the Kuraseizas. Later, they confronted with Bahamut while Amy and Sei were seriously injured, Phoenix using fire balls to Bahamut, but returning to herself. She can absorb fire and healing herself, she attaking her with a fire punch to knocked in the ground. While Leo Minor attacking quickly Bahamut with her own claws. When Bahamut stand up and threw a fire blast to Leo Minor, she and Phoenix using double kick for prevent her, and send her on the wall. Suddenly after the puff of smoke, Bahamut was furious and she transform into a Fire Dragon. Bahamut spits fireballs much larger than before, they tried to flee, but Phoenix who protect Leo Minor and absorb fire. But Bahamut has disappeared, she appeared suddenly and attacking them, they stand up and exhausted. Phoenix using "Phoenix Rosetta Rising" with her Constellation Spirit to defeated Bahamut, but Bahamut is was too strong and they attaking violently, they becoming normal and cannot fight against her. When Meg is was very injured, Bahamut intend to kill her, Jo protect Meg but she was killed, and Bahamut took Jo's PreCloth and goes away. When Meg saw that Jo was killed, she screams. She runs and took Jo in her arms, it is revealed that Jo loves really Meg and wished that Meg must be strong with hatred, and dies. Meg had tears in the face. Since, Meg blames herself from Jo's death, she became cold and arrogant towards the weak and the idiots, and desire to avenge against Bahamut for have killing Jo. End of flashback where the rain has stopped, her Cosmos Piece is completely darker, merged with her Constellation Spirit she became a black phoenix. Regina, when she has felt a black power comes from despair, she goes very quickly. Cure Rosetta decided to intervene to save her, but she wants to fight only with her. Major Events ・ Meg's past is was revealed. ・ Cure Phoenix transform into a black phoenix after being succumbed to despair. ・ Cure Rosetta intervenes to fight against her. ・ The characters of Burst Angel appears the first time in a flashback. ・ Cure Leo Minor using the attack the first time in the flashback "Leo Minor Blaze". Kids version ・ In Kids version, when Cure Phoenix is diving into despair, she says "It's over for me, nothing was like before". But in Teens version she says "I'm going to die... All the better if I die". ・ When Cure Phoenix and Cure Leo Minor are injured, they bleeding. But in Kids version the blood is not showing. Trivia ・ When Cure Phoenix' Cosmos Piece was darken and thus the dark transformation, it was similar of the "Soul Gem" of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. ・ Cure Phoenix is the first Cure to transformed into a black creature. ・ It is the first time were a Precure pilots Django. Characters Cures ・ Meg / Cure Phoenix ・ Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta ・ Jo Carpenter / Cure Leo Minor (flashback only) Secondary Characters ・ Regina ・ Sei (flashback only) ・ Amy (flashback only) Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Beginning Arc Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Story Arcs